


Twin Bands

by LazyKitty



Series: Yuri! on Ice ficlets I originally posted on Tumblr [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8958532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyKitty/pseuds/LazyKitty
Summary: Victor and Yuuri reflect on their matching rings, and Victor reveals a few things only he knows about the banquet following the Sochi GPF.(written post ep 10; pre ep 11. Originally posted on my Tumblr account)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this one after ep 10 (before ep 11). This happens after they return from their dinner at which Yuuri learns about what really happened at the GPF in Sochi. This was meant to be a whiny!Victor drabble….but somehow it morphed into this. 
> 
> Originally published on my Tumblr, 12/18/2016

Yuuri slid between the cool sheets and arranged the pillow behind his head. He exhaled a long breath, and waited-- four…three…two… The bed shifted next to him as Victor curled his way into his side. Warm. Victor was always so warm. He allowed his breath to come back to him as Victor arranged himself – one hand propping up his head, the other laying heavily on Yuuri’s chest. This is how they always came together, at the end of each day; it was comforting, it was home. Yuuri turned to meet his eyes – they were soft and kind and SO blue. His heart fluttered softly beneath the heat of Victor’s hand. 

“I walked you back to your room that night, you know,” Victor said, the corner of his mouth twitching upward. 

Apparently there was more to this story – but this time a snapshot that only Victor had seen. Yuuri felt a familiar burn creep into his cheeks. “Y-you did?”

Victor nodded as his fingers traced invisible patterns on his chest. “I helped you out of that abomination of a suit and into your sleep things.” 

Yuuri scowled at the mention of his formerly favorite (read only) suit. He wracked his brain as they lay in silence – what was the first thing he actually truthfully remembered from after the banquet? He was sure that he woke up in a mostly orderly fashion, with no reason to believe anything had gone amiss…except- “You put my shirt on backwards.”

Victor smirked. “It was the only way I could get you to put one on.”

“I was a disaster,” he groaned. “I don’t think I even want to know any more.”

“You had actually mellowed out. You were…cute.”

“I…” he started. Victor’s gaze suddenly found a new attentiveness. “I don’t think…that wasn’t even my shirt, was it?” he managed.

Victor shook his head, looking amused. 

Yuuri pushed his face into Victor’s neck. “Please tell me I didn’t…did I really…ask Victor Nikiforov for his shirt?”

His hair ruffled as Victor buried his face into the top of his head. “No, that part was me. I wanted…I was feeling selfish I suppose. I wanted to leave my mark on you in some way.” Yuuri moved to look back at him. “It was the only thing – the only decent thing – I could think of to claim you as mine.”

Yuuri was speechless. Victor’s words burned through his blood and pooled in his abdomen. His words had this effect on him every so often (okay, very often), but this… Yuuri closed his eyes and took a few measured breaths. So many things that happened over the past few months were starting to make a lot more sense. Victor’s forwardness in Hasetsu, the blink-and-you-miss-it pained expressions when Yuuri refused to open up to him, when Yuuri squirmed out of his embraces. 

Yuuri opened his mouth to apologize for rejecting him, but stopped himself. He knew that Victor would not need, nor want, an apology. Instead, he just smiled. “What else did I do?”

“I wasn’t ready to leave you. So, I asked you about your life,” his gaze dropped to Yuuri’s chest where he was back to his doodles, sending gentle tremors through his body. “You told me about your home, about your family, about your rink, and Vicchan.” he continued, flicking his eyes back to Yuuri’s, a light flush in his cheeks now too. “So much love in your life, and for your family.” He smiled. “I think I even wanted to marry you even then.”

Yuuri’s heartbeat flickered and a surprised gasp escaped his lips. He tore his gaze from Victor’s, feeling his cheeks burning hotter and brighter. There was just the sound of their breath between them as he moved to twine their fingers together. Victor’s hand was so warm, so soft. He twisted it slowly in the moonlight, watching as the beams reflected so purely from the twin bands that he could almost imagine that they themselves were producing the light. 

“You…you said something to me as I was falling asleep. Ho…per… perd -”

“Ho paura di perderti,” Victor breathed, pressing his forehead into Yuuri’s. “It was from my free skate song. It translates to ‘I’m afraid of losing you’.” Victor hugged their joined hands to his own chest. “Yuuri,” he kissed his forehead, “I’m not afraid any more.”

Again, Yuuri was left breathless. “So this is really happening then,” he managed.

Victor laughed softly as he brought their hands to his lips, kissing each ring briefly. “Oh yes, Yuuri, this is happening.”

Yuuri felt a familiar whisper of pressure behind his eyes as he looked back to Victor. He grasped the man’s hand more tightly as he found the words. “Stammi vicino, Vitya.”

~FIN (?)


End file.
